Echoes Of Silence
by nataliedejayy
Summary: Steve has a secret. A horribly sweet secret. Her name is Janie. Can Steve resist the desire for her tempting body? What will happen when Evie finds out? Will this little vixen destroy their relationship? Read to find out. Rated M. (Summary written by Ladybugs)
1. Chapter 1

**ECHOES OF SILENCE: A STEVE RANDELL FANFICTON**

**A/N: I've never written a Steve fanfic so I hope you guys like. & this only came to me when I was bored & listening to the song 'Echoes Of Silence' by The Weeknd. Review.**

Chapter 1:

"Steve, get off the telephone! It's closing time," hollered Sodapop and I groaned.  
I heard her giggle and could imagine her biting her lip playfully. "You can come over if you want... No one's home," she hinted and I swore I heard her slightly moan at the thought of just us two alone. I cleared my throat and noticed Soda was outside waiting. "C'mon Steve," she pleaded. "My body's dying..." I gripped the counter as I stood from the stool. "Just think of me doing whatever your-" She laughed, "Heart desires. I caught the real meaning behind heart and turned off the lights quickly.

"Give me ten minutes. Fifteen tops," I spoke and hung up. Jumping over the counter, Soda laughed as I almost slipped. But I didn't care, right now all I could think about was my hands on Janie, her lips on my- I locked up the shop and got in the car.

"Steve, you okay down there?" Soda joked and I looked down at my crotch getting bigger every second and cursed under my breath. _At least it's my buddy and not Two-Bit_, I thought as I tried to focus on the road. I was probably going twenty over the speed limit but I was known for that. Soon enough, I stopped the car in front of the Curtis brothers' house and glared at Soda to get out. He took his god damn time (or that's how I felt it went) and grinned as I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. "Where you going in such a hurry?" he asked with that smirk of his. No point in lying, he'd find out eventually wether it was from me or not.

"Janie's." He chuckled and waved me off, a bright tint on my cheeks. It wasn't easy to make me blush but damn did Soda have his way of just looking at you. As quickly as I'd gotten to Soda's, I doubled it and got to Janie's in a flash. Running up the stairs of her porch, I could feel my manhood rub against my boxers and pants and I fought to hold back a moan. Before I could even knock on the door, she pulled me inside and attatched my lips to hers.

I didn't even notice when my shirt and pants had come off as I was seated on the leather couch her parent's had bought a few months back. Her hips grinded into me and I could tell she'd never done this before, it was sloppy. But it turned me on nonetheless. My hands led to her back, trying to undo her bra hook but she stopped me by standing up. I thought she was going to lead me to her room but her look of sadness and confusion stopped me.

"Talk to me," I half-whisper, half-order. She turns away, her long black hair moving with her almost naked body. I couldn't help but notice a tattoo on her lower back. It read: 'Gold' in fancy cursive. I stood behind her then, breathing down her neck and my hands holding her waist, my thumbs running over the ink on her. Later I'd find out it wasn't her last tattoo. "Tell me what you're feeling."

I was growing low on patience and my erection was hurting now. I wanted it gone. Another few minutes passed without a word between us and I couldn't take it anymore. I began to put my pants on and I heard her turn and face me. "You don't need to go."

I scoffed and stood, slipping on my muscle shirt and then DX uniform. "Don't pretend like you didn't know how this would end up princess," I smirked and began to pull my shoes on. I looked up at her small yet curvy figure, her arms around her waist and that lustful stare in her eyes. She was biting her lip badly and I swear she would've started bleeding if I hadn't stopped it.

I kissed her and pulled her the closest I could to me. She gave into my pleading tongue and let me enter her mouth. Where this girl learned how to kiss so good, I wasn't sure. I mean, for a fifteen year old, she was very... _experienced_. Soon just kissing wasn't enough for me and I groped her butt earning a yelp from her. I smiled into the kiss and she broke away, pushing me towards the front door. I looked at her shocked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"GO!" she screamed at me and I winced. Yeah, I taken a lot of bull from a lot of people but being hollared at my a broad, that was strange. At least when it was in a serious way. "LEAVE STEVE!"

I lost it. "You knew that talking dirty to me on the phone would get me here! We both wanted to do this but can tell that you're scared!"

"I thought there was more to us than just flirting!" she yelled back.

"God Janie! You're such a-"

"Masochist," she finished under her breath. I didn't know or care what the word meant. She was the one with the brains (or so I thought). The thinking had calmed me down and I leaned against the door.

"Why?" I asked and wiped my forehead full of sweat. "Why would you call me and leave me like _this_?" I gestured towards my eager friend and she blushed.

A sigh escaped her precious lips and I longed for them again. "I like the thrill. Nothing's gonna make me feel this real. So baby, please don't go home." She took slow steps towards me, testing the waters. "I don't wanna spend tonight alone." I stopped staring at her body as she undid her bra hook and heard the piece of clothing hit the floor. "Steve, please... End your night with me." I turned to open the door but her hand was over mine in a heartbeat. I tried to breath slower. "Don't you leave me all behind."

She was naked now. I couldn't help but stare and her hands led mine in places unthinkable. A small moan escaped her lips as I held her breasts tightly and she kissed me again.

My subconscious screamed at me. _NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, No, no, no,no,nononononononononononononono no... oh God yes... yes, yes, yes, yesyesyesyesyesyesyessssssss ssss._

Finally giving in, I laid her on the soft couch and ran a hand down her sides. She bit my lip this time. I was going to regret this later, I knew it. But I'd save that for later.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Props to Ladybugs for writing the summary (: Enjoy & review... I'm sorry this is so overdue. Forgive me?**

Chapter 2:

Yawning and stretching, I sat up from my bed. Then I heard the sound of someone walking around. I was still dazed and rubbing my eyes when I asked, "What're you doing up on a Saturday Evie?" A soft laugh rang in my ears, too innocent to be Evie's, a light peck was placed on my lips.

"Goodmorning Steve," Janie whispered in my ear and sat in my lap. My eyes widened and I was fully awake now. "What's wrong?" she pouted as I sat her down on the couch and stood.

"Where's my clothes?" I asked, frantically looking around. "And what time is it?"

Her laugh distracted me again. "Your shirt's under the coffee table along with your shoes and your pants and boxers are by the lamp over there." Quickly, I began to dress myself, cursing the longer I had to be in here. "Oh and it's almost noon."

"Shit!" I verbally yelled this time. "Janie, why didn't you wake me up?!" I noticed she winced when I turned back at her, her head bowed like she was getting in trouble by her parents. I swear I thought she was going to start bawling right then and there. "Sorry..." I mumbled and ruffled her hair in a way you would a pet. 'Cause that's all she was, a pet.

She cleared her throat and handed me my car keys. "You looked so peaceful asleep. I just couldn't wake you..." I nodded my thanks and walked over the the door. "You're leaving?" Something inside my chest hurt at the tone she had. Like I was breaking her heart.

"I have to go kiddo..." I shook my head after I said it. She usually flipped when I called her a kid. Besides, I was talking to her like she was my younger brother which is weird. Yet this time, she just sighed. "Hey, don't cry," I chuckled. "Last night was fun."

She smiled a small smile and moved some hair from her small face. Gosh, how small she still was. "Don't worry, I know," she giggled and a blush crept onto her cheeks. "Go, Evie must be worried sick." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"More like Sodapop to be going ape." And with that, I drove to the DX praying he wouldn't clobber me for being so late. And luckily he's covered with the boss for me. I was dreading this talk with him but it was going to come sooner or later and I prefered sooner.

As I pulled into the station, a few girls headed out the door of the store, disappointment written all over their faces. I chuckled. They knew well enough that Soda wasn't up for any fun just yet... Or maybe ever. Sandy had been special. The one. But no, she had to go screw it up by screwing some other guy.

I kept thinking of this as I stepped through the door and Soda shot up from his seat on a stool. "Where the hell have you been all day?!" Shaking my head, I grabbed a Coke from the cooler and opened it. Taking a drink, he walked over to me, poking at my chest. "Well? Ya gonna tell me or what?" I knew it was rare from Soda to ever get mad, we'd been friends since kindergarten but at the moment, I wasn't ready to take anyone's bullshit. I was tired, worn out and seriously needed a shower. I regretted not asking Janie if I could've done that earlier but shrugged it off.

"I told you yesterday when I dropped you off," I mumbled back and thanked God there were no customers coming in. The last thing I needed was the boss telling us people were complaining about us.

"Steve Randell! Tell me you didn't..." He looked at me with a sadness in his eyes and all I could do was look away. I was never ashamed of anything but when Soda was mad, which was rare, it was scary. I mean, I knew he'd explode but not so loud. My business didn't need to be in everyone else

"Hey ya'll!" I heard the oh too familiar voice of Dal's girlfriend Sylvia as she walked into the store. "Ya seen Dally around?" Her eyes stopped on me as she finished her sentence, squinting and examining me closely. Shit, I thought. Please don't tell me there's lipstick on my shirt or something to give me away.

"He's in the cooler," Soda spoke nonchalantly. I could tell he really wanted her to leave so he could continue lecturing me. With a roll of her eyes, she smacked on that signiture piece of gum, making that horrible, annoying sound.

Grabbing a Coke from the cooler, she placed a quater on the counter. She laughed and shook her head. "Damn, Evie really needs to cut those nails of hers. Or maybe you're just that great in bed that you make her go crazy enough to scratch you up like that." My hand automatically went to my neck and I chuckled nervously.

"Yup."

"Bye boys!" she called as she walked out the door and Soda glared at me.

"There's a guy waiting outside to get his car fixed, go fix it. This conversation isn't over Steve." I let out a heavy sigh as Soda threw a rag at me and shook his head. I hated having Soda mad.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know this is a little over due but I've been studying for CST's. Ugh. School is annoying but hey *shrug* what else can we go? Anyways, I hope you guys like this. I know it's short and I'm not really sure if I liked the ending but... Just review & tell me what you think. Also, I think I will be using like lyrics from The Weeknd songs to go with the chapters so yeah... Hope you like that too.**

_You'll never make me stay  
So take your weight off of me  
I know your every move  
So won't you please let me be  
I've been here times before  
But I was too blind to see  
That you seduce every man  
This time you won't seduce me_

_Dirty Diana - Michael Jackson/The Weeknd_

Chapter 3: D.D.

We went through the day as usual, girls comin' over for a Pesi every once in awhile, tryin' to chat Soda up. He shrugged them off and when he saw me lookin' at em, he'd glare at me. I didn't know why he was so mad... Then it hit me.

I did what Sandy had done to him.

I'd cheated and maybe it'd lead me to the same thing as Sandy.

He thought I'd leave if Janie got pregnant. Not that she would. That was the first and last time.

Shit, Janie was a doll but Evie had that thick, gorgeous body of a _woman._ I only needed to bust a nut last night with Janie talkin' all dirty to me like that. I hope it wasn't her first time though. Now _that_ would be a heavy load on my shoulders. Sure, I'd taken the virginity of plenty of chicks but that was when I was visitin' in the country or with girls I_ knew_ I'd never see again. Damn, I could be drivin' down the street and I'd see Janie anywhere.

And speak of the Devilish little girl herself, there she was in high waisted shorts and a cut up plaid shirt, walking in with Johnny and Pony. If anything, I'd thought Darry would tell the bozos to stay away from her. She wasn't trouble like Dal but she could stir up some feelin's if she wanted to.

"Hey kids!" hollered Soda as he jumped over the counter and ruffled Pon's hair. He just shook it off and walked over to the cooler. "What's up with you little buddy?" Soda gave Johnny and Janie strange looks. Janie shrugged and shoved Johnny forward. I didn't like that. No one could hit Johnny... Well except his ol' man. Not that we liked it.

"Some guys were making fun of him while he was at track meet..." whispered Johnny and stared down at his feet. "Said that if he didn't leave the team they'd-d-d..." He gulped nervously and stared up at me. I crossed my arms and avoided gazin' at Janie. I couldn't deal with her right now. Yeah, I wasn't fond of Pony but he was still Soda's kid brother so he had to be important to me. Well important to the whole gang, he was the youngest after all.

"They'd beat 'em up. That's all," finished Janie as she jumped up and sat on the counter.

"That's all?!" screamed Pony and he looked like he was fuming. "You've seen what happened to Johnny and he's older than me! You think saying 'that's all' will automatically fix things Janie?!" He started to storm towards her and I saw the anger in his eyes just like my dad was when he was about to strike my ma'. Quickly I grabbed onto his arms and lifted him.

"Chill Pon'. She was just talkin'," I tried to calm him down. Little fucker kept wiggling in my grasp and shit was the boy stronger than I thought. Janie just sat there and stared at me like I was the only one in the room. Damned girl needed to get her priorities straight, thinkin' some no good mechanic was the best she could do. "Janie, go home," I spoke suddenly and she gave me an aggravated look.

"Why?" she whined and batted her eyelashes like a little kid.

"Just go, now." With a final huff, she strutted out the shop, swayin' her hips as if girls walked like that all the time. I'd forgot I was still holdin' Pony until Soda pried my fingers off 'em.

"Damn, Steve. What're you trying to do? Kill me?" Pony spat and made his way out of the door, still angry, Johnny on his trail. Soda was at my side now, letting out a long sigh.

"Steve, do you think you could lay off the girls and tormenting my brother for a while?"

I scoffed and lightly punched his arm. "I'm okay buddy. I'm alright." But inside I really questioned it.

Was I okay?


End file.
